Bonding
by Fandom Flicker
Summary: A series of oneshots exploring the monster's relationship/ thoughts as they met Frisk Both Geniroute and Pacifist. Plus I'll add in some AUs after the regular one is finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically these are some of the monsters' thoughts as they meet Frisk. It'll just be a collection of one-shots. Enjoy it, and as always reviews are welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale.**

Flowey met Frisk when they first fell down. He was waiting for a new human; placing on a fake smile and keeping his creepy one for later. The other seven were weak; they didn't even know what was going on until Flowey hit them with his pellets. They'd cried, sniveled and screamed for help. It didn't come until Toriel stepped in, blocking Flowey's attempt to get the **SOUL**. Honestly!

It was years before the last human fell down. For some reason, Flowey was looking at the flowers and he saw them hurl themselves into the depths. He'd gaped open his mouth and quickly teleported away into the room where Toriel would find them. She always did. She'd hear a scream, come out to find out where it came from, heal the child, and then everyone would be happy.

Flowey waited, patinetly, until Frisk walked through the door. They didn't remember their real name and someone had whispered Flowey's friend's name to them. They knew it wasn't their name, but everyone here will call them it. _Chara_. Flowey felt something deep within him stir. Will this child be like Chara?

Will they kill? Will they remember Chara's knife and locket? Toriel had the locket; and the knife. Flowey remembered someone sobbing. Frisk has walked through, and Flowey placed his fake smile, and chirped, "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

He felt himself grow tense as Frisk looked at him strangly. Like they'd seen him before. But that was impossible, right? Right? Flowey was the only one with the power to **RESET**. Well, besides Chara, but they'd never save. They never did **SAVE** until the last moment before they died. Why he had so idea. She never came back.

 _Frisk is just like the others. Naive, stupid and they won't know until it's too late. Just like Angel, Conner, Barbara, Duncan, Foxy, Collin, and Roxie._ So Flowey did what he always did. "These are called 'Friendness Pellets'. Move around, get them all!" Flowey said, allowing his weapons to release from his body. Frisk dodged them all. Flowey smiled, but then frowned. "What are you doing?" he said and spread his Friendless Pellets; and again Frisk dodged. Angry, he called, "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS."

When they dodged a few more times, he realized what was going on. "You know what's going on," he said slowly. "You made me make a fool of myself." Angry he began to surround Frisk's **SOUL**. Flowey let out a crazed laugh. This is getting really good. Just then, Flowey felt a fireball hit him and he screamed as he rocketed away. The Pellets disappeared and Toriel took the child away. Flowey let out a hiss of anger as he watched them walk away and felt a pang. Perhaps this child isn't like Chara. Or the three who'd decided to kill humans who decided to kill everyone. But their **DETERMINATION** was never enough to allow Chara to awaken. For that, Flowey- no _Asriel_ \- was grateful.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. When he heard Toriel's gasp of pain and a crumble of dust made him smirk. Perhaps the child isn't as innocent as he thought. But, something happened, as he stayed there, waiting for them to come through. He felt a shift, a pang, and he jerked forward. He knew that feeling. **RESET**. The child reset?

They were innocent. Flowey felt his stomach drop. _This is good. You can take their_ _ **SOUL**_ _without them giving you a fight._ They came through, Toriel not with them and Flowey let out a grin. "You _killed_ her," he said. "And then you **RESET** , because you felt terrible!" Flowey let out another crazy laugh. "Oh, this is going to be _perfect_!" he cried before disappearing into the ground. He'll see to Frisk's end when the time is right.

 **Again, please review and things. It'll be awesome to see what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy and my brother's been annoying me to no end. He's been deleting my documents for my stories so now I've got to rewrite it. So, again, sorry that this chapter took so long. I'll try to update _Protect_ or _Glitched Up_ as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Undertale**

* * *

Toriel saw her newest child in battle with the flower that somehow managed to get in. She quickly threw her fireball at it; and took the child away. She noticed their scratches, and healed them quickly to avoid any infection. She lead the child through the ruins marking which one they should pull and which one they shouldn't.

Toriel took the child to speak to her dummies. They spoke to them so quickly and quietly that Toriel had to really listen in. After making a few rounds, she left the child to run some errands. But she wasn't really running a lot of errands; maybe just a few. She went home, baked a pie, then went and hide behind a pole until she saw Frisk come around the corner. "Do not worry. I didn't leave you," she assured the child.

Frisk seemed relieved, and Toriel took them home. Toriel quickly showed them their new room, after placing a slice of pie on the floor, and turned to read a book. "Would you like to read with me?" she asked them and they nodded, allowing the child to sit on her lap.

But Toriel knew that The Day was coming. That one day which will make the child's personality here. The day they will be filled with **LOVE** or not. Perhaps Toriel wouldn't die this time. She knew the Timelines well, and she knew that once a new human falls, she would be revived, as will others, to either help this child along, or kill them.

* * *

Toriel awoke the day and she let out a tear. If she dies, give the speech, if she doesn't, then hug and walk away. Frisk had asked her about leaving the ruins, and Toriel felt herself snap slightly. "Stay here." she ordered Frisk before walking down the stairs and to the end of the hallway.

"Do not try to stop me." she said to Frisk. "I'm going to destroy the door." and she was there. In front of the door and she powered up her charge. She wasn't suppose to actually do it, but she knew she would if she had to. Frisk came up behind her, and Toriel glared. "Fight me or run away!" she ordered and they engaged in battle.

Frisk killed her. Frisk _killed_ her. As she gasped, she realized something. Short hair, dark eyes, striped shirt. Knife in hand, and a locket around their neck. _Chara_ , she thought as she drifted off, realizing that this was Chara's doing, not Frisk's, to a world of eternal sleep. _They're made of_ _ **LOVE**_ _,_ was her last thought.

She let out a gasp as she jerked upward in her bed. She laughed. _A dream_ she thought to herself. _Just another dream_. She continued on her journey to gather flowers for the new human who'd come by soon.

As she relived the day she couldn't help but wonder. Why did Frisk reset? Was it just so they could kill her again? The Day came, and Toriel fought her eight child. But Frisk wouldn't fight back. Toriel was pleased they managed to fight off Chara and give mercy. They just stood there, until Toriel _finally_ took their mercy. Toriel walked away, turning back to see Frisk's face once more. _She's not made of_ _ **LOVE**_ _. She's made of pure Mercy_.

Toriel stayed home. Just until Frisk needed her again. It will happen. A child always needs their mother; even if it's just one more time.

* * *

 **There you go. Chapter two of** _ **Bonding**_ **. Hopefully you all like it. Review, tell me what you think!**


End file.
